Eva in Space!
by Tabris Final Messenger
Summary: Eva meets Star Wars, enjoy! Be patient there will be more Eva in the next installation.
1. An odd Transmission

Eva in Space!  
I do not own Lucas Arts, Evangelion, and any other registered trademark I may make mention of...so don't sue me.(that was to you George) I will add more chapters!

The gentle hum of the hyper drive was soothing to the smuggler. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Soon he would be rid of the annoying old man and his brat, as soon as they reached Alderaan. Then he would have enough credits to get Jabba off his back and then some. Han Solo drifted off to sleep not knowing the next galactic standard day would throw his world upside down.

"Use the Force, search your feelings, Luke," Obi-Wan instructed his impromptu pupil. "you need not use your eyes, for they will deceive you"  
Han snorted as he watched the annoying young man wave the glowing lightsaber around with all the grace of a blindfolded drunken Mexican after a pinata. He almost burst out laughing as the floating remote shot the struggling student repeatedly with it's low powered laser. Han's amusement was short lived though, as the chime that indicated they had reached Alderaan. He jumped up from his seat and headed to the cockpit.

Chewbacca was manning the controls when Han entered. He took his seat at the front and began pushing buttons and pulling levers. Which was all that was needed to get Luke excited. He liked the beeping noises and flashing lights. Obi-Wan pushed him into a seat before he did anything to harm the equipment and took a seat himself. "Alright, we are coming out of hyperspace," Han informed him, "hold on"

The Millennium Falcon shuddered a bit as she came out of hyperspace and glided along at sublight speed. The crew and passengers looked out at the planet they were approaching. "Are you sure that is Alderaan?" Obi-Wan queried. "Are you calling me a liar, old man," Han asked hostilely, "I said I'd get you to Alderaan and I did. I've made this run hundreds of times. If you don't believe me check the coordinates"

"Grrrrwwwwrrrrrrooooorrrrrr" Chewbacca said after examining the navicomputer. "What do you mean we aren't at Alderaan?" Han asked angrily,"If we aren't at Alderaan where are we"

"Grrwworr" Chewbacca answered flatly.

"So you mean to tell me we are way off any hyperspace routes into uncharted space and going into orbit around a class M planet that we happened upon by accident?" Chewbacca nodded, why does he have to repeat everything I say, the wookiee thought to himself.  
"When did that happen?"he implored. He was answered by a shrug from the wookiee. Han then turned to Luke. "Luke did you play with the controls"

There was rarely a time when many thoughts went through the young Skywalker's head, and this was one of those times. He strained a bit with that much brain activity going on and was hard pressed to remember the night he had played with the shiny things. He had waited until the others had gone to sleep or were occupied and had went into the cockpit to play with the lights and beeping sounds that Han had told him not to touch. He had showed Han, he played with the bottons and made a lot of beeping sounds, but as always his short attention span won out and he went to play with R2-D2.

So, naturally, his answer was, "No." Obi-Wan gave him an odd look, he suspected the training jedi. His thoughts were cut short by the sudden burst of static on the subspace radio. They were picking up a transmission from the planet. Han turned the volume up and the static cleared. "The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth!" a voice cried enthusiastically.

Another voice, this one calm without the enthusiasm of the first, replied, "Death creates nothing"

"Your death, will create an opportunity," a third sinister sounding voice answered.

The transmission was suddenly cut off, leaving the spacefarers in an odd silence. "What the hell?" Han asked rhetorically. Chewbacca and Obi-Wan could only shrug in confusion. Luke meanwhile was happily clapping, he saw a new flashing light.


	2. Enigmatic Ingression

The Falcon had not been intentionally heading for the planet while in hyperspace, and was still a few hours away. That was its

saving grace. Han was checking the hyperdrive when he heard Chewbacca frantically calling him from the cockpit. Han raced

through the ship to find the Jedi Master and his borderline autistic student already staring over the wookiee''s broad shoulders.

Han looked out at the planet they were approaching, and noticed the massive explosion that seemed to cover most of its Eastern

Hemisphere. ""What is that Chewie?"" the scoundrel asked.

The wookiee shrugged, ""Grrrrowwwwwweerrrrrroooowwww?"" Which roughly translated as: How the hell am I supposed

to know? Chewie looked down at the scanner and read off the various kinds of radiation emanating from the planet, while Luke

pointed and shrieked ""Look Master, Big Flashy Light""

"Luke, go train with your lightsaber, you''re in the way,"" Obi-Wan commanded his student. Luke was quick to comply. His

lightsaber was about the only thing with a flashy light that he could play with and not get into trouble. ""So do you have any idea

what that is""

As Obi-Wan asked the explosion dissipated and a large black sphere that resembled a moon rose from the planet. Han

stepped back and stared at the object as it rose from the planet. ""What the hell?""

* * *

Asuka, they had killed Asuka. He was alone. Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, was alone. His hands fell from the

controls of his Eva and the Eva series moved to seize him. Unit 01 broke through its restraints with a loud snap and it''s wings

extended forming into a cross. The Eva series grabbed the wings and began lifting the limp Eva into the air. Shinji slumped in the

plug. Why was he feeling this pain? Why? He was utterly alone. Three of the Eva series extended their copies of the Lance of

Longinus and marked the Eva with the holy Stigmata. Shinji winced in pain and looked in horror as the angry red welts rose on his

palms and side. He looked to the Eva series that had released him and now took up positions around him. The Lance of Longinus

sped from it''s lunar orbit and came to a rest at the Eva''s throat. The Eva series began to glow as Shinji watched in growing

horror. The entire Earth seemed to resonate and then erupted into a brilliant explosion.

* * *

If the giant explosion hadn''t been enough to baffle the Falcon''s crew, the giant white girl that emerged from the side of the

planet was. She rose up over the black moon and caressed it. Han stood with his eyes wide open staring at the spectacle, while

Obi-Wan was trying to find something that explained this through the Force, and sounded wise at the same time. Chewbacca was

already trying to turn the ship around and leave, but Han stopped him. ""Just stop us here. I don''t think anything can happen to us

this far away""

As Chewbacca stopped changing course the planet erupted into brilliant light. Million of crosses that appeared to be made of

light shot from the surface, followed by a mass of small red lights. ""What the hell?"" the smuggler repeated his rhetorical question.

The red lights began to swirl around the black moon and then enter it, like water down a drain. Luke was quite unconcerned with

the current events. He was waving the lightsaber around emulating the buzz sound it made. Obi-Wan frowned and turned back to

see the giant girl''s neck split open and blood begin to pour from the wound. The blood was caught in the planet''s gravity well

and formed a macabre ring. ""What happened?"" the Jedi inquired. Han and Chewie shrugged,

"It just did that all of a sudden. Like a Wampa Ice Creature just ripped out its windpipe,"" replied Han. They watched as the

red lights poured from the large body and the black moon. ""I figured you would know since you're the big wise Jedi,"" he

commented with a smirk.

""Uh, well, I did sense a large...uh, disturbance, in the Force a while back,"" he managed to say in his defense, ""This is probably the direct result of that""

Han rolled his eyes. He had never believed the whole Force thing and wasn''t about to start now. His thoughts returned to the

present as the body of the giant girl began to fall apart and plummet back through the atmosphere. The smuggler was distracted by

the crashing sounds followed by muffled screaming from behind him. He and Obi-Wan ran off to see which limb the addle-brained

Skywalker had severed this time. Chewbacca stayed seated, watching as the large body parts settle on the ground with unusual

fascination. He looked down to what amounted as the glove box for the Millennium Falcon and made a note to throw out the

drugs he kept there. A few hours later they reached the atmosphere of the planet, which had come to possess an odd red tint.

After checking radiation levels they began landing procedures.

* * *

Shinji awoke on a beach. He rose and looked out over the red waters and sighed. He saw Rei standing on the open waters, but

she was gone in the blink of an eye. He turned to see Asuka lying next to him. He started at her for a second and moved to start

strangling her, but was stopped by the sudden wind that picked up. He looked up and saw something rapidly approaching the

beach. The Millennium Falcon landed about fifty feet away from him. The landing hatch opened, emitting a small cloud of coolant

fog that concealed the figures hidden within. Han exited first followed closely by Obi-Wan. Shinji raised his brow, ""What the

hell?"" Chewbacca exited the hatch. Shinji''s eyes widened then rolled back into his head. He fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
